


udesiir, cyar'ika

by fuckbucket (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Come Swallowing, M/M, Modern Era, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Porn, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/fuckbucket
Summary: title translation: relax, sweetheartObi-Wan has been studying nonstop for an upcoming test, neglecting his own need for sleep. Cody can't have that, now can he?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	udesiir, cyar'ika

**Author's Note:**

> thank u [nea](https://twitter.com/obiwanlovebot) fr inspirin this uwu

It’s almost eight at night when Cody comes back with groceries. A quick glance lets him know that, yes, Obi-Wan is still studying.

Cody sighs and puts the groceries away. He crosses the dorm room to where Obi-Wan sits at his desk, his bare legs pulled under himself and using his cardigan as a makeshift blanket. He tucks a strand of copper hair behind his boyfriend’s ear.

“Have you moved since I left?”

Obi-Wan shakes his head.

“That better be because you took a nap.”

“Can’t. Have to make sure I pass this test.”

Cody folds his arms across his chest. “Your notes are saved in Drive automatically, right?”

“Yes, Cody. You know that.”

“Good.” Cody slowly pulls the office chair out from the desk and lowers himself to the floor. He guides Obi-Wan’s legs out from underneath him, now kneeling between his knees, and presses a soft kiss to a pale, freckled thigh. “You’re too hard on yourself . . .” he murmurs against smooth skin between kisses and gentle, playful nips. “Don’t worry; I’ll take care of you.”

Obi-Wan hums at the contact. “Cody . . .”

Cody glances up, a smirk tugging at his lips. His hands find Obi-Wan’s hips and shift the cardigan up. He tugs gently on the waistband of his briefs. He moves up to kiss his lover’s stomach.

“This okay?” He breathes, and Obi-Wan can’t help shivering as he nods.

Cody pulls the waistband down over the curve of Obi-Wan’s ass. He kisses his hipbones as he brings the garment down his thighs and lets them fall in a puddle around his ankles. He takes his boyfriend’s length with gentle, steady hands, and gives it a few kisses as he works it to hardness.

Obi-Wan clutches the arm of the chair as Cody’s lips wrap themselves expertly around the head of his cock. His tongue teases at the sensitive bundle of nerves at the base of it.

“F-fuck . . .”

Cody maintains a slow, almost gentle pace as he begins to bob his head up and down the shaft. The head bumps uncomfortably against the back of his throat, but Obi-Wan’s moans make it worthwhile.

“Wait, what-“ Obi-Wan swallows. “What if Rex-“

Cody chuckles, and the vibration has Obi-Wan gasping and panting while Cody pulls his mouth away from the erection before him. “Don’t worry,” Ob’ika.” He squeezes Obi-Wan’s thigh. “You won’t last that long.”

Obi-Wan bites his lips as Cody goes back to sucking him off. One hand starts to gently play with his balls, and he throws his head back, whining wordlessly.

“ _Cody_ . . .”

Cody brings his other hand up to stroke the shaft and presses his tongue firmly against the tip. The taste of pre is encouraging, and he swirls his tongue around the head before going back to moving up and down, this time at a quicker pace.

There’s a hand in his hair as Obi-Wan keens and bucks into Cody’s mouth. His high-pitched moans are music to Cody’s ears, who gently strokes his thighs all the while. He swallows his boyfriend’s cum to prevent making a mess. Some of it starts to dribble from the corners of his mouth, but he catches it easily with his fingers and tongue. He puts his hands on the arms of the chair and stands, leaning in to kiss Obi-Wan’s lips.

“Feel better?”

Obi-Wan hums and wraps his arms around Cody’s neck. The cardigan falls away from his shoulders.

Cody chuckles, maneuvering so he can lift the other bridal style in his arms. “Come on, Ob’ika. Let’s get you to bed.”

Obi-Wan shivers slightly, and the hair on his arms stands on end.

“Alright, alright. Hang on a second.” Cody sets Obi-Wan on the bed and has him sit while he grabs a set of pajamas from his dresser. He helps the smaller man into the button-up shirt, then allows him to collapse on the bed, spent, as he gets undressed and puts on the pair of matching pants. He climbs into bed, bringing the covera up over the both of them, and strokes Obi-Wan’s hair.

Obi-Wan’s brow furrows. “My test . . .”

“Shh, it’s okay. You’ll do great, cyar’ika.” Cody kisses his forehead. “Get some rest now, hm?”

Obi-Wan’s eyelids flutter closed, and he submits himself to the tiredness of his body and the warmth of Cody’s embrace. He wraps one arm around Cody’s middle and pulls him closer, tucking his head under his chin. His breathing slows as he finally falls asleep, and Cody can’t help the smug smile that tugs at his lips.


End file.
